A Broken Heart Is
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Kagome has her heart broken by Inuyasha, will she turn to Sesshomaru for confort, or go back to Inuyasha?


_**A Broken Heart Is Something I Could Never Understand.**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing, but it starts out with Inuyasha and Kagome. So bear with me. **_

_**Chapter 1: White Horse. **_

Inuyasha walked into the restraunt and sat at the table with Kagome. He had made a mistake but as always, he felt he could weasel his way out of it. All he needed to do was butter her up. Kagome was mad at him as he sat down at the table but said nothing.

"Kagome." She didn't say anything, which he expected. "I was wrong, I was confused but that's no reason to act the way I did. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, his ears down almost flat to his head and the look of apology, on his face. Kagome sighed but turned to face him, bringing his head to look her in the eyes.

"Ok." She responded.

"All I want is you. Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked, he wanted to have her as his girl too. Call it a possessive thing, because that's what it was.

There was a pause before Kagome answered. "Yeah."

"Would you give me another chance?"

This time there was another pause and Kagome nodded yes. Inuyasha threw a party in his head. It had worked he got her to be his second girl friend again. This tactic worked every time. According to Miroku, it was THE way to get back together with someone.

Kagome and Inuyasha went on a date that night, and Kagome was exhausted when they got home. When she awoke she heard Sango on the phone with someone. Probably her boyfriend Miroku, and because Kagome didn't want to say anything… plus she had a date with Inuyasha in a couple hours she left to get ready.

Inuyasha met her at the IHOP closest to her house and they went in to eat breakfast. Sango met Miroku shortly after. Smiling they went into her room. The only reason Miroku hadn't moved into her house yet, was because Kagome still needed a place to stay, until she could buy her own.

Sango's house only had two rooms so it was a problem that Miroku was happy to deal with if that meant he could still have his way with Sango. As they entered the room Sango set to kissing him passionately. Miroku responded in no time at all.

Miroku pushed Sango gently on the bed, grabbing her shirt he helped to pull it off of her. Sango helped to rid Miroku of his shirt as well. Touching him with hard yet soft touches, which made him moan, as he sucked on her breasts. Miroku was surprised not by how rough yet gentle she was but how much stamina she had.

They could go at it for hours and she would still have energy to go again. As Miroku pulled away from her sweet delectable breasts, he made his way down to Sango's pants. He relieved the pants from remaining on Sango's hips, then carefully stuck his tongue into Sango.

Sango moaned loudly and bucked her hips unconsciously towards Miroku's face. Miroku smiled as he started the rhythm of messing with her clit while penetrating her with two fingers. He trusts became quicker as he felt her tighten, she quickly came over his fingers.

As Sango waited the remainder of the orgasm out, she watched him, as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. Sango smiled then removing his pants, she started pumping his hard shaft, making him moan loudly. As she put him in her mouth he started slowly thrust into her mouth.

Sango was used to this by now, I mean it was what their tenth, fifteenth time. Who was keeping track. She loved Miroku. They were married and now they were the two happiest people in the world. Nothing it seemed could be better.

Miroku was being to feel the being of his own orgasm. He wanted to tell Sango, but he was sure she knew. His voce wouldn't come out however and when he finally did, he swore every time they did this, she surprised him by making a thousand times better than the last time.

Placing Sango back on the bead he pulled her into a kiss and thrust deep within her. Her tight sheath made him get hard again, and he started to thrust hard into her. The speed increased, both thrust towards each other, their bellies slapping together in an urgent beat.

Sango felt her orgasm building. She was now screaming Miroku's name, and he was screaming hers. As Sango's orgasm hit her hard she screamed Miroku's name one last time at the ceiling, and Miroku screamed hers as he released his seed deep within her.

As they breathed hard, both felt a little tired but Sango wanted to talk to Miroku so as he pulled her close and pulled the covers over their naked forms Sango called his name.

"Yes my love?" Miroku asked Sango the love of his life sounding a little tired but awake.

"Did Inuyasha break up with Kikyo?" Sango asked facing Miroku and kissing him, he pulled back then gave a winded reply.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Then what did you tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's back with Kagome. Is he two timing her again?"

"He asked…" Miroku's eyes widened. "Oh Sango! I'm sorry I didn't know. He didn't tell me he was trying to get back with Kagome and keep Kikyo. Oh! I feel like such a moron now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha asked how to get back with a girl after you made a mistake. So I told him. I had no idea. If I did I would've avoided the topic entirely. Oh Sango! I'm so sorry."

"I'll have to tell her when she gets home. It's not your fault. I love you, and you were just trying to be a good friend. Let's get some sleep we'll need it."

With that the two lovers went to sleep. When they awoke, they got dressed, and as Sango kissed Miroku goodbye she took a deep breathe and faced Kagome.

"I never thought I'd meet anybody like him." Kagome told Sango excitedly. "I feel like he's everything I ever wanted."

Sango's face fell, she didn't want to tell her friend the bad news, but she wouldn't lie to her, she just wouldn't. "There's something you should know about him."

"What?"

"He's still with Kikyo."

"No! You're wrong he loves me!"

"Miroku told me, that he didn't know about him wanting to get back with you. That Miroku gave Inuyasha the advise because he thought he was trying to get back with Kikyo. I'm sorry Kagome. Some guys just never change."

"Y… Y… You're just wrong!" Kagome ran out of the house sobbing and looking for Inuyasha.

Deep down she knew Sango was right, but she had to see for herself. Running Kagome found the spot where she had meet Kikyo and Inuyasha as friends for the first time. She hid behind a tree and felt her heart break as she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo passionately and removing her shirt.

Wanting to see no more she turned and ran back to Sango's place, up to her room, and straight to the bed sobbing on a pillow. The next day Inuyasha called her, but she refused to answer the phone. Inuyasha tried to call her once a week for two weeks, but Kagome refused to pick up the phone.

Finally angry he stomped over to Sango and demand to speak with Kagome. Sango glared at him and told him to go away. Inuyasha refused to budge and went up to Kagome's room, Sango chasing him the entire way.

"She doesn't want to talk to you now get out." Sango told Inuyasha sternly upon reaching the top of the stairs.

"It's ok Sango. He has some things to get off his chest. Please go make yourself a snack, you do need it after all." Kagome told Sango with a wink. "Better yet why not go tell the father to be?"

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you answer my calls?" Inuyasha growled out as Sango walked down the stairs to get ready for her dinner with Miroku.

"I'm not the one who lied."

"Lied? I didn't lie."

"Oh really? Well you looked like you were enjoying yourself with Kikyo two weeks ago on this very day. You were moaning and about to have tons of fun."

"…"

"What? Have nothing to say?"

"Do you love me?"

Kagome sighed and there was a long pause, even Sango in the other room didn't speak waited to hear Kagome's answer. "Yeah."

"Can you give me another chance?"

Everyone held there breath as Kagome stood and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "No."

Kagome walked out of the room and into Sango's room. Sango looked at her friend and gave a week smile hugging her tightly. The next few weeks were agony for Inuyasha. He watch as Kagome slipped out of his grasp more and more each second, until she was gone completely and she was only his friend.


End file.
